(A) Field of the Invention
This invention is a composition of matter. It is packages of such composition or other articles of manufacture which include such composition, or apparatus for use in or peculiar to such method or process. This invention is also a fluid treatment and chemical modification of textiles and fibers, more specifically, a composition for enhancing the appearance of consumer textile goods. The composition is spray applied on fabrics to relax and reduce wrinkles in casual to fine clothing, fabrics, or textiles while ensuring color-safeness. This invention is also a fluid treatment and chemical modification of fabrics, commercial textiles and woven fibers, more specifically, a composition for enhancing the appearance of, and ease of manufacturing, processing, handling, maintaining or installing fabrics, commercial fabrics and textiles and woven fibers and protects against sensitive commercial, natural, native, or vintage dyes bleeding. It is sprayed or otherwise applied on textiles, fabrics or other woven industrial/commercial complexes to relax and reduce wrinkles while protecting against dye bleeding.
The present composition is color-safe, fast drying, environmentally friendly and safe for use on clothing and in the home. The composition may be spray applied, applied by pressurized aerosol spray canister, or by any other acceptable method. Preferably, a commercially available pre-compression sprayer with multiple volume-per-stroke settings is used to deliver a fine atomized mist of the composition. Commercial fabrics are de-wrinkled by delivering the composition via pressurized aerosol canister, atomizing sprayer, pre-compression sprayer or by any other acceptable method. Adding an optional malodor eliminating compound keeps fabrics fresh longer and/or refreshes malodorous garments by eliminating malodorous compounds. Adding a specific optional quaternary ammonium compound to the composition helps to reduce static cling without imparting a tacky residue.
Wrinkle relaxing and reducing compositions are well established in the art. However, the prior art has proved to be less than satisfactory in meeting its objective of relaxing and reducing wrinkles in fabrics, including fine fabrics such as silk. The prior art has not met its objective of the development of a wrinkle reducing and relaxing composition that works effectively to de-wrinkle, that does not leave a significant residue and which dries quickly—all at “household speeds.”
(B) Description of the Related Art
Schwartz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,688, established a compound and process by combining alcohol and water with a cationic surfactant, preferably a quaternary ammonium compound. This composition is to be spray applied and the fabric manipulated to remove wrinkles. Thereafter, the composition is expected to take fifteen to sixty minutes to dry. Wrinkle relaxing reducing compositions with extended drying times are inconvenient and ineffective for use as a laundry aid. Targoz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,695, noted correctly, “. . . the portions of a garment wetted by the Schwartz et al composition mars the appearance of the garment with excessive wetting having the potential for causing shrinkage . . . .” Extended drying times may cause shrinkage, increase the likelihood of fabric distortion, cause fugitive dye bleeding, create an environment for spotting or rings, attract dust and dirt, foster cellulosic browning and create the circumstances whereby newly introduced or existing dust or dirt dissolves into the fabric, soiling the otherwise freshly laundered fabric. For the same reasons, compositions with extended drying times are not practical when used to de-wrinkle commercial fabrics.
Jacobson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,268, formulated a composition wherein a water and alcohol solution is enhanced by the presence of at least two or three surfactants: a silicone-glycol copolymer surfactant, and/or a flouronated alkyl ester surfactant either or both of which are to be combined with a quaternary ammonium salt surfactant. The Jacobson composition is to be spray applied in a fine mist and the fabric is then manually set and held until dry. Animal-based surfactants prove disadvantageous in the adequate lubrication of fibers and elimination of negative charge, particularly in the treatment of fine fabrics such as silk. In addition, both animal-based surfactants and heretofore all quaternary ammonium salt surfactants are semi-volatile and dry leaving a tacky residue. A tacky residue is unacceptable to the consumer. It fosters staining and enhances prospects for soiling. As such, the Jacobson composition is unsatisfactory for use as a home laundry aid or in commercial settings.
Agbomeirele et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,566, formulated a water and alcohol solution having the addition of anionic siliconates applied to fabrics to reduce wrinkles. This composition requires an extended drying time. Silicone-based compositions have not found satisfactory use with fine fabrics such as silks.” Silicone-based compositions also leave objectionable residues. Cellulosic browning occurs when saturated fibers release soluble lignin, a natural dyestuff. Lignin moves to and concentrates at the point of evaporation, resulting in stains and/or ring-like discoloration stains. And, fine organic fabrics such as silks suffer by over-saturation as any cellulosic fiber is subject to cellulosic browning when over-saturated. Therefore, the Agbomeirele et al composition would require extensive drying time and also increase the potential for staining.
In Kaufman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,325, an aerosol spray composition of alcohols and water is generally found to be less than effective for two reasons: 1) again, the purported need for large quantities of the composition to relax wrinkles; and, 2) again, extended drying times.
Church, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,254, used large quantities of alcohol, glycerine and a nonionic surfactant in a composition which was ultimately found to need extensive drying time and to be less than useful on fine fabrics. However, glycerine extends drying times and may likely impart an objectionable residue on fabrics.
Targoz, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,695, relates the state of the art up to the year 1996. He states that, “. . . a need still exists in the art for effective, fast drying compositions of matter which quickly and readily remove wrinkles from textile fabrics and the like without leaving residues thereon.” Targoz' solution was the development of a high purity de-ionized water and alcohol mixture containing a vegetable oil based cationic quaternary ammonium surfactant and a second surfactant, spray applied on fabrics in a fine mist. Although Targoz advanced the art, his composition ultimately missed his goal. While the small quantity of surfactant used is effective relative to the surfactant's ability to enhance wetting, the composition does not contain enough surfactant to eliminate significant static cling. To effectively eliminate static cling a garment needs to be comparatively saturated with surfactant. The amount of the cationic surfactant he proposes cannot achieve the static free state he promises. Increasing the amount of surfactant brings the negative implications of additional, noticeable tacky residues. Residues in these quantities will tend to increase the likelihood of premature soiling. More importantly, the Targoz composition has a pH that is at best neutral or slightly basic. The Targoz composition has a high enough pH that sensitive dyes may bleed and run, ruining fabrics, especially the fine fabrics such as silks that Targoz claims to be able to safely de-wrinkle. Neutral pH may not promote fugitive dye bleeding, however it would not prevent it in sensitive fabrics. Raising pH at all past neutral is a very definite danger insofar as fugitive dye bleeding is concerned. Buffered to an effective level to ensure color-safeness, the present composition brings forth a novel and practical solution to this problem. The present composition will safely de-wrinkle without dyes bleeding.
Trinh et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,343, relates to a stable, aqueous odor-absorbing and wrinkle controlling composition of uncomplexed cyclodextrin and at least one of a cyclodextrin compatible surfactant; cyclodextrin compatible antimicrobial active; and, mixtures thereof. The compositions stated primary purpose is controlling malodors. Its secondary purpose is controlling wrinkles. Comparative testing under identical conditions of the Trinh et al composition and the present composition clearly demonstrates the greater effectiveness of the present invention. Side-by-side tests conducted in industry laboratories demonstrated that the present composition more effectively relaxed and reduced wrinkles than the Trinh et al composition, wetted-out fabrics faster, dried faster and produced a finer, more consistent atomized spray. The Trinh et al composition also leaves a formidable residue on fabrics. The residue seems to be the malodor constituent of the “two-part” composition. To demonstrate the difference in amounts of residue between the two compositions, the authors placed 15 ml each of the present composition and the Trinh et al composition onto separate glass plates and allowed them to dry at room temperature. While residue of the present composition was barely discernable to the naked eye, the Trinh et al composition significantly clouded the glass plate to the point it became translucent and nearly opaque. The Trinh et al composition evaporated to deposit a thick, waxy residue on the otherwise transparent plate. Contrary to their claim(s), the Trinh et al composition does leave a heavy, waxy residue. The Trinh et al waxy residue is so present that one could imagine a build up over time, for example over-spray in the laundry room. This over-spray residue would be very unsightly and pose a slip hazard. The waxy residue will attract soils to fabrics at an accelerated rate. Importantly, the present composition evaporates and leaves no dicsernable residue.